Need To Be Next To You
by alely7
Summary: Literati eventually, but Dean messes up and Rory turns to Jess.
1. Drunk Dean

Need To Be Next To You

A/N:  Hey!  This is my first Gilmore Girls fanfic (I write Friends fics, so check them out if you watch Friends) so if it really sucks…let me know! Please!  The only way I can cater to your needs is if I know what you want to happen, etc…k?  So enjoy! And please review, cause you know why!  I'm not continuing without 8 reviews! ;) lol

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.

Chapter 1: Drunk Dean

            Rory sat on the bench, completely enveloped in her latest book.  It was a fresh fall day and the cool breeze felt extremely refreshing.  This was exactly what she liked to do, read, relax, and allow herself to be taken away through her imagination.  But it wouldn't last much longer.

            "Hey Ror," Dean wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her a small peck on the cheek.  Rory jumped a bit, not exactly expecting anyone.

            "Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

            "Oh, I'm fine, you just startled me."  But she wasn't sure that was it.

            "Oh ok, so how was school?"  He smiled at her as he walked around the bench and sat down next to her.

            "Ugh, Paris."  He gave her a knowing looking.  That was all they needed to communicate her _long_ day.

            "I see…" 

            "Oh yeah."  She wanted to go back to reading, but didn't want to hurt his feelings, so she kept quiet.

            "So, um listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to this party tonight?"  He looked at her expectantly. 

"Aww, Dean, I would, but I'm helping my mom pick out drapes for the Inn and I tried to get out of it before, because, y'know, drapes? Kinda dull, don't you think?  But anyway, she really wants me to do it and I can't say no---" Dean cut her off.  She was rambling again.

"Don't worry about it."  He smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sorry." She was really apologetic.  She wasn't making up the drape story.  It was all really a cataclysmic affair.  "Have fun tonight and I promise I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"I'm going to hold you to that."  He said in a slightly joking manner.  Rory nodded, catching on to his playful attitude. "Okay, so I have to get to work, but I'll see you tomorrow?"  Rory nodded once again in response to his question.  They shared reciprocal smiles and a quick kiss before Dean left Rory alone to her book once again.

But this time, she couldn't get into her book.  Something was distracting her.  Of course she trusted Dean, but she had this feeling and she just couldn't explain it.  What Rory Gilmore couldn't explain often bothered her. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            "Dean, my man!  Long time no see!"  Jake shouted from across the room.  Dean walked over to him before responding.

            "I know dude, but I've been busy."

            "Rory?" Jake sighed.  Girls.

            "Yeah, well, among other things.  But hey, I'm not complaining.  I love her."  He smiled.

            "Christ, Dean.  You're 17, have fun, experiment, don't fall in love yet!"  He admonished through his slightly slurred speech.  His five beers were beginning to catch up with him.

            "It's too late.  I've already fallen." He was happy he had, because he had fallen for the greatest girl he's ever known.

            "Whatever, dude.  She's not here tonight, is she?"

            "No, she couldn't come."  Jake sighed again, 'figures he asked her though'.

            "Well, then, make sure you have a good time tonight.  Here, let me get you started."  Jake handed Dean his half empty glass of punch.  Dean took it reluctantly and held it up to his mouth, but before taking a sip, asked,

            "Wait, what's in this?"

            "Who the hell care? Just drink it!"  Dean obliged and gulped down the drink.  It tasted horrible, but almost immediately, he could feel the effects and left Jake in search of another.  He was going to party tonight.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Rory sighed as she sorted through the drapes with her mom.  It was actually fun, and that's why it upset her.  She was having fun, without Dean.  She got that feeling again, and it must have been visible on her face.

            "You okay, hun?" Her mom asked.  Lorelai dropped the drape she was looking over and placed her hand on Rory's forehead.  "No temperature.  Do you need coffee?"  Lorelai smiled to try to lighten the mood.  

            Not wanting to get into it right now, Rory said, "Yeah, that must be it.  Coffee withdraws.  I've hear they're serious, y'know?"

            Lorelai nodded in mock seriousness and grabbed their coats from the empty chair.  "Well, then we must quell these withdraws and head to Luke's!"

            "To Luke's!"  Rory replied and put on her coat.  She opened the door and headed for their favorite hangout.  Sure, Rory was now in a cheerful disposition, but Lorelai knew that there was something bothering her.  Just call it a maternal instinct.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Smile!"  A blonde girl, quite slutty, sarcastically shouted, and then she pushed the button.  The bright light woke up Dean, who wasn't exactly asleep, but wasn't exactly with it.

"What the hell?"  This belligerent behavior was unlike him.

"You're on candid camera."  She clicked her gum in her mouth and winked at him before she left the room.  Dean sighed and closed his eyes to try and relieve the pounding in his head.  He wasn't _this_ type of guy.  He didn't usually go to parties and get _this_ wasted.  He rolled over slightly to see a pair of eyes staring up at him.  They weren't Rory's.  He also wasn't _that_ guy.

"Shit!" He shouted as he popped up.  "Who the hell are you?"

She wasn't amused.

"Figures you don't even remember my name.  We do intimate shit, but you don't give a damn about who I am."

He looked at her, confused.  'Intimate stuff?'

"Sh-a-ne…" She nearly spelled it out for him.  

"What?" He was even more confused.

"My name is Shane." She said very slowly so he would get it.

"But what 'intimate stuff'?" 'Oh God,' he thought, 'I cheated on Rory.  This cannot be happening.'

"Ugh," She said with disgust as she picked up her bra from the ground.  She walked over to him, shoved it in his face, and then took off.

Dean sat on the bed trying to remember what happened, but to no avail.  He was so drunk.  He still couldn't think clearly.  But he needed to figure this out.  There is no way he could've cheated on Rory, just no way.  But that's not what Shane said.  And then he remembered the picture, which seemed like ages ago, but in reality, it was only just a few moments earlier.  He decided that before he figured this all out, he needed that picture.  

_Telling my heart I didn't mean it  
Pretending I've run from these feelings for so long  
that I was better off alone  
But I know that it's just a lie  
So afraid of taking a chance again  
So afraid of what I'd feel inside_

A/N: Ok, so these lyrics are from the song, Need To Be Next To You, and it should all make sense later, not now lol.  But yeah, I hope you liked it, this was just the beginning, so keep that in mind.  And don't assume this is a D/R fic, cause then you would be wrong.  Ok, please review with suggestions, if you really like it, etc, cause reviews do really make my little fingers type a whole lot faster.  


	2. The Picture

A/N:  Hey! Thanks for the reviews!  Um, I probably should have told you this before, but this takes place in the beginning of season 3, and Jess and Shane are going out or hooking up or whatever you would call them lol.  Ok, so let me know what you think of this next chapter!  Thanks!  :)

~alex~

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  

Chapter 2:  The Picture 

            Rory sighed as she put down her book and went to answer the door.  She figured it was probably Dean, seeing as she hadn't heard from him yet today.  She opened the door to reveal a very tired looking Dean.  There was something else unusual about him, but Rory just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hey Dean!"  Rory chirped cheerfully.  

"Hey Ror," Dean wrapped his arms around her for a hug and she gave him a quick kiss on the mouth.

"How was the party?"  At the mention of "the party" Dean tensed up, which didn't go un-noticed by Rory.  

"Umm… it was fine.  You know, just a party."  He lied a little, but decided he would tell her the truth sometime soon.  She was Rory, a kind and loving person, sure to forgive him.  Or so he hoped.  

            Rory didn't think much of his response though.  

"Ok, so time for me to make it up for you!"  She didn't even know that he was the one who should be 'making it up' to her.  But he smiled along and pushed his guilt as far away from his thoughts as possible.  It proved to be quite a difficult task to accomplish.    "A movie?"  She asked him.

"Ok, sounds good."  He feigned excitement.  He was exhausted and knew that he would fall asleep if trapped in a dark room for too long, but still he obliged.  He needed to do anything and everything he could to prove to Rory just how much he loved her.  Which was a lot.  This was all just one stupid mistake, Albeit a very serious mistake.  

Rory and Dean walked hand in hand the short way to the theater.  Dean was unusually quiet and Rory often tried to get him to talk more, but something was obviously bothering him.   She wondered if it had to do with the party for he had certainly seemed fine yesterday afternoon.  But now he seemed so distant, and even a little bit worried.  

When the theater was finally in view, they both heaved a sigh of relief.  The awkwardness could be alleviated by the dark and quiet theater where there would be no worries over finding something to talk about.  Rory hated feeling so obligated to talk.  She shouldn't have to find something to say.  Dean just hated this.  He didn't like to lie, or even abstain from the truth.  He needed to tell her soon, but not tonight.  His eyelids were heavy, threatening sleep, so he just wasn't up for the drama tonight.  _Tomorrow, tomorrow I will do it.  _The reassurance didn't help though.  

"Two tickets for…" He looked inquisitively at her.

"You pick," she told him.

"Two tickets for Red Dragon, please," Dean told the supremely bored teenage cashier.  A look of disappointment crossed Rory's face; she didn't really want to see that, but it was what she got for saying 'you pick'.  She didn't let Dean see her lack of enthusiasm.

Dean handed the cashier a twenty and she gave him back two tickets and some change.  Dean gave Rory her ticket and asked if she wanted something to eat or drink.  She always did, so he didn't even know why he asked.

"I'm all right, thanks though."  She didn't know why she said no.  She always said yes.  She decided that it was due to the undeniable tension.

"Are you sure?" He asked her skeptically.  He was surprised.  Not like a Gilmore to turn down junk food.

"Yeah, well…all that junk food can't be good for a person."  It was the best excuse she had.  She didn't even have an honest one for herself.  She was actually really hungry and would love some chocolate, but…she didn't feel right saying anything.

"Since when have you cared about what you eat?"  He laughed._ Caught,_ she thought.

"Since I read this _fascinating_ article about premature death, due to…" she racked her brain.  "Due to cholesterol." She said matter of factly.

"Oh all right."  

He proceeded to head into the theater with Rory not far behind.  After they had gotten settled in their seats in the back of the theater, Rory excused herself to go to the bathroom.  She always had to go to the bathroom before a movie started, even if she didn't have to go.  It was one of her quirky idiosyncrasies that Dean loved about her.  He watched her leave and then got comfortable in his seat.  A little too comfortable, though.  

When Rory got back from her bathroom ritual, she found Dean asleep in his chair.  When she sat back down, he stirred a bit and awoke.  

"Sorry 'bout that.  Just a little tired."  He offered a weak smile, but no one could fool Rory.

"That's ok."  She smiled at him.  "Why don't you just leave and go home to rest?"  She offered.

"Aww, no, I'm fine.  Really." He reassured her. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  "I don't want to leave you here by yourself.  No one likes to watch a movie alone."

"Dean.  Go home, I can see you're exhausted.  I'll just go and get some coffee from Luke's and we'll do something tomorrow, ok?"  It was an easy out from seeing Red Dragon.  Rory was glad this opportunity had presented itself, but she didn't want Dean to see through her guise and discover her true intentions.  

Of course he wanted to go home, but he wasn't so sure about Rory going to Luke's.  Jess would be there and he didn't like Jess.

  Dean realized what a hypocrite he was.  Sure, he didn't completely trust Rory and Jess, but he was in fact the one not be trusted.  He cheated on Rory with a girl he could only vaguely remember.  Shane, was it?  He didn't really care.

"All right.  Love you." He acquiesced. He gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Love you too."  It was routine.  She did think that she loved him, but felt horrible for doubting it like she did sometimes. 

The two of them left the theater and at the road, went in opposite directions; Dean turned left on his way home and Rory turned right on her way to the familiar Luke's.

Rory clutched her sweater in an attempt to stay warm.  It had certainly gotten cooler in the last half an hour as the sun set slowly.  She admired the brilliant pinkish orange glow up ahead of her and marveled at the comforting fall ambience all around her.  Everything was so peaceful…and it forced her to push back all of her worries to the back of her mind.  Dean, school, college, Dean, Dean…she sighed at the thoughts.  

Something didn't seem right.  Not just with him, but with their relationship.  Ever since she had gotten back from the summer, it just didn't fit anymore.  She hadn't even missed him much during the summer.  Certainly not as much as she had expected.  And then she made _the decision_, the decision to chose him and not Jess. It was a hard choice to make, and she had often doubted whether or not she had done the right thing.  

Her mind wandered to that kiss at Sookie's wedding.  What puzzled her most was what had led her to do such a intrepid thing.  That wasn't her stereotypical type.  But then again, maybe that was it.  She needed to branch away from the good girl routine and embrace something more satisfying.  Instead of Red Dragon movies with her boyfriend, she wanted to discuss literature.  She wanted, and needed, a thrill too.  Unfortunately, she didn't think Dean would present her with one.  When she saw him, her heart didn't leap…  

And that made her heart ache.  

She did love Dean.  

She was sure of it.

Well, mostly sure at least.

Rory came back to reality when she saw Luke's diner just across the street.  She quickly jogged the final distance, eager to warm up.  She had forgotten about her numb fingers for the short walk, but now the pain, or lack thereof, had created a tingling sensation that was unbearable.  

Rory pushed open the door only to crash into the one person she really hated.  

"You,"  Rory seethed, so unlike herself.

"Yes, me."  Shane replied sarcastically.  "Why don't you watch where you're going."  Rory assumed Shane was just leaving another make out session with Jess.  It made her cringe involuntarily.  

"Watch yourself."  Rory replied, slightly upset that she couldn't think of a better comeback.  Rory walked into Luke's, unaware of what had fluttered to the ground as a result of the collision.  Shane was also oblivious and continued on.  

"Hey Luke."  

"Hey Rory, where's your mother?"  He asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, at the Inn.  She'll probably be around later."  She smiled.  It was so obvious.  Luke was totally in love with her mom.

"Oh ok.  So, what'll be?"  He asked one half of the famously, coffee-addicted duo.  

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Well, I thought for once you might add a little variety to your routine."

"Oh, but I did.  This morning, instead of plain cream cheese, I had cinnamon."  She offered a sly smile.

"Coffee?"  He asked, pretending not to be amused, but grateful for the refreshing company.  He certainly didn't enjoy the J-Crew crowd that had been in there for half the day.  

Rory nodded and looked around.  She told herself that she wasn't looking for Jess, but deep inside, she knew she was.  She wanted him to come down.  It would at least give her someone her age to talk to.  _'But that's all you want to do…'_ she needed to remind herself.  The quick scan did not reveal him so sat back in her chair a bit and waited for her coffee which came just seconds later.

Unbeknownst to Rory, or any one else for that matter, Babette was walking up the stairs to Luke's when she saw a small picture lying on the ground.  Her curiosity getting the better of her, she bent down to pick it up.  And what she saw, shocked her.  She hurriedly entered the dinner.

            "Rory, oh I'm so sorry dear."  Rory looked up from her coffee to see Babette.  The whole diner quickly quieted down.

            "What's wrong?"  She was a little confused.  At that moment, Jess came down the stairs to begin his shift.  Instead of his usual sarcastic comment to Luke, he kept quiet.  What was going on?  He grabbed his towel and began wiping some of the tables by the door.

            "Oh, dear, I don't want to show this to you, but I feel that you have a right to know, so I should."  She looked very worried, and very reluctant to hand the picture over.  

            "What is it, Babette?" 

            "Well, I found it on the steps on my way in here.  It's Dean."  Seeing that Babette wasn't handing the picture over, Rory leaned forward a bit and took it herself.  She heard Babette gasp as she turned the picture over.  By this time, the whole crowd was carefully watching and listening, and both Luke and Jess had stopped working.  

            At first sight, Rory felt her knees buckle below her.  She reached to steady herself.  

            She couldn't believe it.  Dean and Shane, kissing.  And not innocently kissing, like friends would.  This was full out kissing action going on.  _Dean and Shane_._  Dean and Shane_.  Rory repeated it over and over again to herself.  It was not happening.  Dean had cheated on her.  Rory felt the tears hit her hot cheek and couldn't even remember crying.  The picture slowly fluttered to the floor as Rory looked at everyone watching her.  It was humiliating and…

 …heart breaking.  

            "Rory, I'm so sorry…"  Babette began but was interrupted by Rory's quick dash to the exit.  But before she could get there, Jess stopped her.

            She ran into his arms and he held her tightly.  Immediately, he could feel her warm tears seep into his shirt, but he didn't care.  Something horrible had happened to Rory.  She wrapped her arms more tightly around him, feeling safe and secure in his grip.  He made it seem as though nothing had happened at all.  But this didn't quell her sobs and he felt her small body shudder against him.

            "Rory…"  He began.

            She looked up at him, her eyes red and her cheeks tear stained.  She appeared so innocent.  And hurt.  He wanted to make the pain go away.  

            "Is it Dean?" Rory noticed he hadn't called him "bagboy".  

            Rory nodded in agreement.  A new fit of tears came over her.

            And that's when Dean decided to make his presence known.  The entire diner turned to him with a look of disgust on each face.  

            "What's going on?"  He asked, confused by the glares.  He had the same look on his face that a deer caught in the headlights would have.  He saw Rory and Jess who were now off to the side a bit, but still tightly embraced.  From the look on their faces, he knew they knew.  

But I need to be next to you  
I need to share every breath with you  
I need to know I can see you smiling each morning  
Look into your eyes each night  
For the rest of my life

A/N:  So please review! Hope you like it so far!  And thanks for your reviews!  Please let me know if there are any inconsistencies, if you don't mind, or any ways that I could make it better.


	3. I Turn To You

A/N: Hey! Thanks a bunch for your reviews!  Glad you like it!  Ok, here's something weird…I was just looking at pictures from GG and I saw a picture that was really clear and I could like totally see Jess's hands, and omg, he has GREAT hands!  I guess I have this thing about guys' hands, like I only like guys who have good hands…sorry about that, just had like 4 sodas, so I'm well, y'know ;) Anyway, hope you like this next chapter and please review!

~alex~

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. 

Chapter 3: I Turn To You

            "What's going on?" He asked, confused by the glares. He had the same look on his face that a deer caught in the headlights would have. He saw Rory and Jess who were now off to the side a bit, but still tightly embraced. From the look on their faces, he knew they knew. 

            Rory buried her head further into Jess's chest.

            "Make him go," she whispered just quietly enough so that Jess could hear.  He carefully placed Rory down in a chair and Luke was right by her side, ready to comfort her as Jess handled some business.

            "Dean, I think you should leave now."  He stated forcefully.

            "No."  Dean shook his head.  "I need to talk to Rory.  Alone.  Why don't you stay out of this?  It has got nothing to do with you."

            "You're wrong, it has a lot to do with me.  Rory's my friend, and I don't know what you did, but you hurt her.  She wants you to leave."  Rory looked up.  She was Jess's friend.  She liked to think of it that way.  

            Dean stood there for a minute, obviously not preparing to leave anytime soon.  Jess turned back to Rory and she nodded.  Now it was time for some force.  Jess placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and tried to usher him out the door, but Dean didn't move.  His eyes were fixed on Rory.   

            "Dean, go."  Luke demanded and Dean's shoulders slumped.  He resigned to the fact that he wouldn't get to explain himself tonight and dejectedly walked out of the door.  The small jingle of the bell on the door brought everyone back to reality.  

            Jess walked over to Rory and motioned to Luke that he could handle this.  Luke backed away and continued on with business as Jess led Rory up the stairs.  Not once did Jess remove his arms from her shoulders and the tears continued to pour out of her eyes.  

            Once they were halfway up the stairs, Rory remembered that the picture was still on the ground.  Not wanting anyone else to see it, especially Jess, she shrugged away from his grip and ran down the stairs.  Her quick departure confused Jess.  What had he done?  He quickly followed after her, and was relieved when he found her walking back towards the stairs.

            "What was that all about?" He asked her.

            "Oh, I just wanted to get the pictures before anyone else saw it."  She candidly admitted.

            "That bad, huh?" Rory nodded, but he didn't even know.  He didn't know that Dean had cheated on her with Shane, who had in turn cheated on Jess.  It was all some sort of twist love triangle, but in this case, it was actually a square.  

            Jess opened the door to the apartment and ushered Rory inside.  He wasn't sure if they should go into his room or just stay in the living room area.  He just wanted Rory to be comfortable.  Rory looked at him, questioning, she didn't know where to sit.

            "Why don't you sit down."  He motioned to the couch.  "You want anything?"  She shook her head.

            "I'm sorry about what happened with you and Dean.  You want to talk about it?"  She shook her head again and Jess found her behavior not only unusual, but also hard to deal with.  Not that he minded, but he was just having a difficult time consoling her.

            He was at a loss for words. 

            And she was debating whether or not to tell him about Shane.

            "I think it will all turn out ok."  He told Rory.  It sounded so corny.  And he didn't really want it to be okay.  She shouldn't be with Dean.

            "I don't think it will be."  She uttered just slightly louder than a whisper.  Her voice cracked a bit as she spoke.

            "Oh, Rory…" He moved a little bit closer to her and embraced her.  She smelled refreshingly like vanilla and her small body fit perfectly up against his.  He didn't ever want to let her go.  And she didn't want to let him go.  She enjoyed his…

            …friendship.  

            But was there something more?

********

            "Hello?"  Luke spoke into the phone.

            "Hallo Lucas!"

            "Hello Lorelai," He sighed into the phone, ready to being the explanations.

"My offspring there? Cause I just called home and she's not there, so I figured she must be getting her coffee fix."

            "Yeah, she's here, but Lor---" She cut him off.

            "Ok, good, well can you tell her that I'm not gonna be coming home tonight?  There's been a mix-up at the end and Michel is no help."

            "Something happened with Dean."

            "Wha---What? Nothing happened with Dean.  Dean does no wrong." She was shell-shocked.

            "Apparently not."

            "Speak.  How is my child and what the hell happened?"

            "Well, I think Dean cheated on her, but I'm not sure.  Babette found a picture, and when Rory saw it, she started to cry.  Then Dean came in here, and well, Rory refused to talk to him."

            "Oh my God."

            "I know." He was just as shocked.

            "Well, I need to get home to her right away!"

            "Lorelai, don't worry about it.  She's with Jess."

            "Oh well, that makes me feel better."  She replied sarcastically.

            "Hold on a sec."  Luke placed the phone on the counter and went upstairs to peek on Rory and Jess.  The two were hugging but it seemed that Rory had stopped crying.  He hurriedly walked down the stairs and picked up the phone once more.

            "Lorelai?"

            "Yep?"

            "He got her to stop crying.  She'll be fine.  You can stay at the Inn tonight."

            "But she just broke up with her boyfriend.  She can't stay home tonight by herself.  She needs me."

            "She has us for tonight."

            "What about 'solidarity sister'?"

            "Lorelai, finish your work.  She can stay over on the couch tonight and we'll help her out, ok?"

            Lorelai hesitated.  "Alright."

            "Ok, so we'll see you tomorrow?"

            "Yeah."

            "Buhbye."

            "Luke?"

            "Yep?"

            "Thanks."

            He smiled.  Anything for her… and Rory.  "You're welcome.  Goodnight."  He hung up the phone and continued cleaning up the diner.    

********

            After ten minutes in his arms, Rory finally raised her head off his chest.  She sat back on the couch and he shifted his body a bit.  He felt a little bare without her there.  

            "Jess, there's something you should know."

            "What is it, Rory?"

            "Well, in the picture, it was Dean and…"  She needed more courage, she just couldn't do it.

            "And who?"  He prompted.

            "Um…Shane."  She closed her eyes not wanting to see his reaction.  After a few seconds, she opened one and saw that he had been completely unaffected by her news.

            "Don't you care that your girlfriend cheated on you?"  He cringed at the sound of Shane being called a _girlfriend_.  Let alone, his _girlfriend_.

            "She is not my girlfriend." He said quietly.

            "What?"  Of course she was his girlfriend.  

            "We weren't together."

            "But wait, I'm confused.  What about all the times I saw you kissing?"

            He eyed her suspiciously.  "You were watching us?"  Rory shifted uncomfortably. 

            "Um, no, but it's not like you were hiding it." The corners of Jess's mouth formed a small smirk that went unnoticed by Rory.  She had been watching.  Did that mean she was jealous? Or just a snoop?

            "So, how is she not your girlfriend?"

            "Rory, I don't even know her last name."  He said nonchalantly.  "I only consider a girl to be my 'girlfriend' if I know at least her last name, where she lives, how old she is, her favorite book, what music she listens to, and her favorite color."

            "So, you're pretty particular?"  She smiled.  Jess knew all of those things about her.  Well, except for her favorite color.  But not that she wanted to be his girlfriend.  But she just wasn't sure.

            "I guess you could say so."

            "Ok, then what are you doing with Shane?"  She countered.

            Jess hesitated.  "It's like when Luke's all out of coffee, so you settle for tea."  He hoped it wasn't too obvious. 

            "Except Luke is never out of coffee and only a crazy person would settle for tea."  She was no fool; she understood perfectly what he was trying to say.  He obviously liked some other, unattainable girl, but whom? She wondered.

            "Yep, only a crazy person would settle…"

            After Jess's comment, the two were quiet for quite some time until…

            "So, can I see the picture? Or are you gonna burn it without showing anyone?"

            "No, you can see it, then we can both burn it."

            "Pyro."

            "Do you want to see it or no?" She eyed him.  No one could call her a pyro.  She had learned her lesson a few years back…

            "I do. I do. I do."

            "Abba much?" She smiled and handed over the picture.  He took it quickly and looked at it for a second, but remained unfazed.

            "Huh."  That was all he said.

            "Huh." She mimicked.  

********

            The rest of the evening went along rather uneventfully.  Jess noticed that Rory had seemed to have gotten over Dean quite quickly and he hoped it was his company that had prompted her to do so.  The two of them talked for hours about books and music.

            "Wait, let me get this straight.  You were in a school play?"

            "Yes." He nodded.

            "And you had the leading role?"

            "Yes."

            "And you had to sing?" She smiled.

            "Yes.  But in my defense, I was only 10, and I was _forced_ to be in the play."

            "Oh, so back then you actually did what you were told?" She countered.

Jess shrugged.

"Huh, so I guess the nickname 'Dodger' really fits then, Mr. Edouard Trebaol." Jess was surprised that she knew who Edouard Trebaol was.

            "You certainly know your stuff."

            "I like to think so."  After a moment, she continued.  "So, can I have a little "I'll Do Anything"?" She blushed a bit when she remembered what I'll Do Anything was about.  

            "You're not gonna drop this, are you?"

            "Nope." Rory yawned a bit and they both glanced down at their watches.  It was almost eleven o'clock.

            "You tired?" He asked her.  He was glad to change the subject.  

            "Nope."

            "Yes you are.  You just yawned."

            "No I didn't," she lied.  She wanted to keep talking to him, not go to bed.

            At that moment, Luke walked into the apartment.

            "How are you doing, Rory?"

            "I'm fine Luke," She looked gratefully at Jess.

            "Well, Rory, your Mom called from the Inn a while ago and said she wasn't coming home tonight, so you're gonna stay here, is that ok?"  Rory smiled.  She could continue talking with Jess.

            "That's fine, thanks Luke."

            "No problem.  Jess, why don't you lend her some sweats to wear tonight and make up the couch for her." With that, he wished them goodnight and went into his room.

            Jess stood up and walked into his room.  He began shifting through his drawers.

            "Rory, get in here." She obediently got up from the couch and wandered into his room.

            "What would you like to wear?"  She looked down at the things he had picked out.

            "Oooh, Mest?  I didn't know you liked Mest."

            "A great band."

            "I concur."

            "So, what'll it be?"

            "Well, Pat, I'll take the Mest shirt and those black sweats." She pointed them out.

            Jess smirked.  "Here ya go."  Rory took them and looked around for a place to change.

            As if he could read her mind, "You can change in here, I'll leave you alone while I make up the couch."

            "Thanks."  Jess left his room and closed the door as Rory took off her jeans and sweater and put on Jess's clothes.  They smelled just like him.  But it wasn't really cologne; it was that inherent smell that every person has.  She liked his smell, which was weird, but true.  When Rory finished, she had this urge to snoop around his room, but decided against invading his privacy so instead walked back into the living room where Jess was just finishing up the bed.

            "Wow, Betty Sue, wherever did you learn to make a bed that pretty?"  She joked.

            "It's not funny." But he was smiling slightly.

            "Oh, on the contrary, I think it's perfectly deserving of a good guffaw." Rory sat down on the bed and Jess took it as an indication to leave her for the night.

            "Well, goodnight, Rory.  I hope you feel better."  He stared walking to his room.

            "Jess, wait!"

            He turned around.  "Yeah?"

            "Will you, I mean, do you want to, I mean, it's a big bed…Will you sleep here with me?  Cause my mom would always sleep in my bed when I was upset."  She looked at him with begging eyes, but he was hesitant to say 'yes'.  It probably wasn't such a good idea to sleep _that_ close to her.

            "Ok, let me just go change."  She smiled.  He was such a good friend.  But friend, not anything more, she reminded herself.  Even though now she was a single woman, she was just looking for a _friend._  A few minutes later he came out with a Cold Play t-shirt and sweat pants on.  He slowly got onto the bed, as far away from her as possible.  He settled down under the sheets.

            "Cold Play is good too."

            "Yep."

And then they were silent for a while.  Finally, after a few minutes, Rory tried to see if he was still awake.  She couldn't fell asleep.  Maybe it was the heat she could feel radiating from his body that was keeping her awake.

            "Jess?"  She whispered.

            "Hold on a sec."

Rory was confused, but was silent until he responded.

            "Ok, what?"

            "What were you doing?"

            "Nothing," he lied.

            "That was not 'nothing'.  That was something."  

            "Fine, I was praying…" He voiced got lower on the last word, but Rory still heard him.

            "I didn't know you were religious."

            "I'm not."

            "Oh." Huh.  "What do you pray about?"

            "Well, I pray for the people I love."

            "Oh, like who?"  Jess looked at her and smiled through the dark.  He could see her bright, blue eyes glowing.

            "Rory, do you want me to pray for you?"

            "That's ok, you don't have to.  Unless you already did…" She said trying to act like she didn't care even though it was obvious that she did.

            "But do you want me to?"

            Rory hesitated.  "Doesn't much matter, if you want." She tried to keep her answer ambiguous.  Jess smiled.

            "Ok."  A minute later he said, "Done."

            "Thanks."

            "Yep."

            "What did you say?"

            "My, aren't you inquisitive?"

            "Sorry," she shied away, embarrassed by her curiosity.

            "I prayed about how I want you to be happy and that I want Dean to have a really good excuse for that picture, if he's what makes you happy."

            "Oh.  But maybe Dean doesn't make me happy."  She stated.  And then they were silent.

            "Goodnight Rory."

            "Yellow."

            "What?"  Jess asked her, confused.  But Rory didn't respond.  She turned around and finally was able to fall asleep.  She was comfortable.  _This_ was good.

Here with you, Near with you  
  


_Oh I  
  
_

_I need to be next to you_

Sorry about the overload of dialogue, but I wasn't in the mood to write emotions, I guess you can say that I'm not emotional haha I am though.  Um, Edouard Trebaol is the guy who played Dodger in the 1920 version of Oliver Twist, don't ask how I know, ;)  So next chapter will deal with Dean I guess and straighten that all out. Do you get the yellow part? If not, reread some of the middle of the chapter and see if you can figure it out, if you can't, which is understandable, ask me in the reviews.  Please review! Thanks!


	4. I'll Do Anything

A/N:  Thanks so so so much for the reviews!  I'm glad you like it. And I know that Lorelai probably would have gone to Rory, but I didn't really know how else to keep Rory there overnight, so…please forgive me if that was a bit unrealistic, but I am seriously trying! Lol  Ok, also, I'm looking for literati authors for my web page, so contact me at alely7@yahoo.com if you are interested- here's the site:  http://www.angelfire.com/al4/alely7/ So hope you like this chapter!  Please review! Thanks

~alex~

Disclaimer:  I do not own these characters.

Chapter 4:  I'll Do Anything…

            Rory slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by the outpouring of sun.  And two brown eyes staring back at her.  

            "You're up."  Jess's face was just inches from hers.  

            "So are you."  She stated the obvious.

            "Have been for while, just don't feel like getting up, dealing with the day."

            "I know the feeling."  She didn't want to get up either.  She knew that she would have to deal with Dean today.  It was inevitable.  

            "But we probably should."

            "Yeah." Rory sighed as they both began getting up from the rather comfortable makeshift bed.  "Thanks, Jess.  For last night, I mean."

            "Not a problem.  How do you feel today?"

            "Better, thanks to you."

            Jess smiled.  He had made her feel better.  

            The two of them took turns getting dressed and washed up, and then they went down to the diner for breakfast, where Luke was diligently working.

            "Good morning.  Sleep well?"  He had _that_ tone.  The tone that told Rory and Jess he knew about their sleeping arrangements.  But he would have to know; after all, the door was in the living room.  Jess looked away, embarrassed.

            "I can't fall asleep by myself when I'm upset, and without my mom there, he sort of, well, took her place."  Rory rambled on, but Luke got what she meant.  He hadn't even really suspected anything.  Well, nothing more than she had said.

            "Well, it looks like you're feeling better, so why don't you sit and I'll get you some coffee.  Jess, you should sit too.  You don't need to work right now."

            Rory sat down at one of the stools and Jess sat next to her.  "Thanks, Luke."  They chimed in unison and smiled at the coincidence. 

            The two of them ate together while talking of the symbolism in Lord of the Flies.  Jess thought Simon represented Christ while Rory strongly disagreed.  Luke was glad to see her back to her normal self.  He needed to give Jess more credit.  

            "There is no way Simon is Christ, or even a representation of Christ."

            "Was, he dies, remember?"

            "Trivial point.  Still, I see no similarities between them."

            "You are missing the obvious.  Note Simon's death." He countered.

            "Noting…NO similarities."  She liked fighting with Jess, especially fighting over intellectual topics.  When she fought with Dean, it was usually over Jess, or something stupid like a movie.  

            "I hate to break this up, but Rory, maybe you should be getting home so you're mother doesn't worry."

            "You're right, Luke.  Thanks for breakfast and for last night.  Bye Luke, bye Jess."  She smiled gratefully and put on her sweater over the Mest shirt Jess had allowed her to borrow.  Rory walked towards the door and the events of the previous night came flooding back to her.  But it didn't hurt this time.  

            Jess looked to Luke, with a question in his eyes.

            "Go, but don't dawdle.  I want you back here in half an hour."

            "Thank you dear, Uncle Luke."  Jess ran out of the diner and up to Rory's side.

            "You don't have to walk me home."

            "I know."

            "Oh."

            "But I wanted to prove my point.  Now, in the 'You'll get back to where you came from,' line, Simon leaves himself out.  He predicts salvation for them all, except for him.  How do you not see the correlation?"  Rory smiled and listened to his side of the story, interjecting where she felt appropriate.  They continued to discuss the subject matter all the way to the Gilmore house, which actually wasn't very far.  As they turned the corner onto Rory's road, she stopped short when she saw who was waiting for her at the door.

            Dean.

            Rory continued walking to her house with Jess just a few steps behind.  Dean lay there, asleep on the steps.  Rory tapped on his shoulder to wake him up.

            "Rory? Rory?  What time is it?"  Dean was getting acclimated after his slumber.

            "Dean, what are you doing here?"

            "I've been here all night, waiting for you to get home.  But you didn't come home last night."

            "No, I didn't.  I stayed at Luke's."

            "Rory, can I explain now, please?"  Rory looked to Jess and he nodded.

            "Well, I'll leave you two alone."  Jess stated and gave Dean a warning stare.  He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed for the bridge.  Rory was going to forgive Dean, he could feel it.  And he hated it.

            Rory sat down on step next to Dean and took out the picture from her pocket.  "Dean, a picture tells a thousand words."  She looked at it despondently.  

            "But this story has got two thousand words."

            "Well, then, let's hear it."

            Dean inhaled deeply and began.  "So I was at the party, and Jake gave me a drink, and I guess from there it went downhill.  I got really wasted and I don't really remember anything else.  But I do know that when I woke up, that blonde girl was there.  Rory, you have to believe me when I say that it meant nothing and that it's all just a big mistake." He looked at her expectantly and she sighed.  His story was believable. 

            "Do you know her name?"  She pointed to the girl in the picture.

            "No, sorry."  He was disgraceful.

            "It's Shane.  Jess's girlfriend, erm, 'friend'."

            "You're kidding, right?" Could this be any worse? Rory shook her head.   Dean ran his hand through his hair, trying to concentrate.

            "Were you going to tell me about it?"

            "I was Rory, I was actually going to tell you today.  Before, well, everything happened."

            "One last question."

            "Yeah?"

            "Why were you at the diner last night after I thought you had gone home to bed?"

            He took something out of his pocket.  "I found your pager on the sidewalk, I was bringing it to you." He handed it to her.      

            "Thanks."  He nodded.  "I understand it was all a mistake, but…" Dean cringed at the 'but'.

            "But…" He urged her to continue.

            "But I think we should, um, should take a break."

            "For how long?"

            "Indefinitely.  Maybe someday we'll get back together.  But maybe not."

            "Rory…  This isn't just because of what I did, is it?"

            She slowly shook her head.  "Haven't you noticed how weird everything has been lately?  It's been so awkward and we're just so, I don't know, but don't you see what I mean?"  

            He rested his head in his hands.  After a moment, he looked back up.

            "You're doing this because of Jess, right?"

            "What?"

            "You know what I said.  Don't play innocent.  You aren't giving me a second chance because you have feelings for Jess."  He knew it.  

            "That's not true, Dean.  Jess has nothing to do with this."

            "Whose shirt is that?" he pointed at the Mest shirt under her unbuttoned cardigan.  Rory didn't know what to say, and Dean just walked away.

            It was over.  And not the way Rory wanted it to end.  She wanted it to be amicable.  Not this.  No cheating.  No jealousy.  She wasn't breaking up with him for Jess.  She was doing it so she could have some peace.  No more stressing over their relationship.  She felt obligated to prove that to Dean, so she vowed to stay away from guys for a while.  But, she told herself, she could still hang out with them, just nothing romantic.

            Rory went inside and searched through the kitchen for some matches.  Upon her success, she lit the picture on fire over the sink.  Then, having already finished her homework, she picked up Lord Of The Flies, Jess's opinion still playing over in her head.

***********

            "Rory?!? I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you last night.  How are you doing?"  Rory looked up from her book as she heard the door open and her mom shout.

            "I'm in here, Mom.  And don't worry about it, I'm fine."  Rory called from the living room couch.

            Lorelai walked into the room and was surprised by what she saw.

            "No tissues, no chocolate, no tears.  What's going on?"

            "Mom, I'm okay."

            "But didn't Dean do something to hurt you?  I'm gonna kill that kid."  She said the latter part more quietly, but full of hostility.

            "Yes, and we broke up, but I guess I'm just not as upset as I thought I would be."

            "Obviously."

            "Don't be too mad at Dean, though.  It does seem like he was really sorry about it."

            "But I don't like anyone who hurts my baby."  She pouted.  "Are you sure you are okay?"

            "Yeah.  I don't want to dwell on it."

            "Alright," Lorelai was puzzled.  "Well, how about I go get us some coffees from Luke's and we can hang out, talk if you want."

            "Ok, sounds good.  Thanks Mom." Lorelai picked up her coat and left for the Diner.  Was she missing something?  Rory seemed better than before.  Maybe Luke would know something.

***********

            "Hey Lorelai, how's Rory?"  Luke asked as his favorite customer entered the diner.

            "It's official, they broke up.  But she's doing surprisingly well considering.  Whatever you did really worked."

            "Well, it was mostly Jess."

            "Oh, well be sure to thank him for me."

            "You're welcome."  Said a voice behind her.  Lorelai turned around to see Jess with a coffee pot in his hands.  She smiled at him.  Maybe he wasn't so bad.

            Jess smiled.  So, she had broken up with him.  He placed the coffee pot on the table.

            "Whoa, Jess, where do you think you're going?"

            "I'll be back soon, Luke.  Just remembered something I have to do."  He darted upstairs before Luke could tell him otherwise.  Now that Rory had broken up with bagboy, Jess had something for her.  He hoped it wasn't too soon, but this could just be considered a friendly offering, well, depending on how you looked at it.  

            Jess looked through his drawers and after a moment found what he was looking for.  He spent a few minutes adjusting it.  Then he ran back downstairs, passed Luke and Lorelai on his way out, and ran all the way _there_.

            "Wonder what that was all about?"  

            "With Jess, who knows?"  Luke shrugged.  His nephew was an enigma.            

"So anyway, Luke, two coffees to go, please."  He grumbled, but obeyed.

            "There you go."  He handed them to her and she paid.

            "See ya later!" Lorelai called as she walked out the door.  She decided to pick up a good movie on the way home for them to watch.  Never Been Kissed.  They would both enjoy two hours of Michael Vartan.  She walked the short distance back to the house as the sun set before her.

            "Back Rory, with sustenance!" 

            "Oooh coffee, my caffinated bliss."  She greedily took one from her mom.  "What movie did you get?"

            "Never Been Kissed."

            "Ooh, dreamy Sam.  Good choice!"

            "I know. Let's get started."  The mother and daughter walked into the living room and Rory popped the video in.  

            "I'll be right back, Mom.  I just want to change into something more comfortable."

            "Ok. But I'm starting without you!"  Rory rolled her eyes.  That only meant she'd miss the previews.  Her mom always had to watch those.  In this household, you could never 'fast forward'.  

            Rory walked into her room and took off her jeans from the day before and her sweater, leaving on the Mest shirt.  She put on some comfy sweats and her robe.  Then she noticed something on her bed.  Rory went over to pick up the tape, and looked around for a note of explanation.  Finding none, she took the tape out of the flimsy, paper case.  'To Rory' was written on it.  Hmm…

            "Mom, we need to put this in."  She told her mother as she walked back into the living room.

            "No."

            "But Mom, we can watch the previews later.  This tape just mysteriously landed in my room and I want to see what's on it!"  She pleaded.

            "Mysteriously?"  Lorelai was intrigued.

            "Yep.  Out-of-no-where."  Rory knew that she had gotten her mom interested.

            "Well, alright then, but Mr. Vartan won't be pleased."  Rory dashed to take out the movie and put the new tape in.  She snuggled in on the couch with her mom and her coffee and pushed play.  

            "Oh my goodness!" She shouted when she saw what it was.  

            There was a ten-year-old Jess, singing, in his school production of Oliver Twist.

            "Is that Jess?"  Her mom asked, and Rory nodded.

            "Oh, this is too good.  Let me go make some popcorn while you re-wind to the beginning."  Lorelai left the room in a fit of giggles.  Jess singing.  Cracked her up.  

            Rory watched the screen as a young Jess sang "I'll Do Anything" to Nancy.  He had done this for her.  And he had fast-forwarded the tape to this part, just because she had asked him to sing it for her yesterday.  It was touching, it really was.  She let the words of the song sink in as the smell from his shirt toyed with her senses.  

Right here with you is right where I belong  
  


_I'd lose my mind if I could see you  
  
_

_Without you there is nothing in this life  
  
_

_That would make life worth living for  
  
_

_I can't bear the thought of you not there  
  
_

_I can't fight what I feel anymore_

Okay!  Hope you liked it!  If you aren't familiar with the lyrics to I'll Do Anything, it's basically just really cute saying that the guy would do anything for they girl, cause she means a lot.  Um, I was actually going to make this a cliffhanger, but I was nice cause I know to a reader, cliffhangers stink sometimes, so since I was nice, how about yall be nice and leave me some reviews!  Thanks! 


	5. The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, it really means a lot!  To Billy Joel:  Billy Joel has great hands, I am actually learning to play Piano Man on the piano lol, but I'm really sorry, I don't know where the picture was.  I think it might have been a screen cap from the Rory/Jess kiss, where his hand is on her hip, but not sure, and I don't remember where it is, so sorry.  Anyway, this chapter is a little bit transitional, but not really, so just wait and see the ending…. Hmmm, and some people who have read and reviewed have liked the literary banter etc, so I tried to add some more in here.  And this chapter takes place from the end of the last one to like Christmas…lol, which is actually only like 2 months, but whatever. Um, you have to let me know if you like the pace and amounts of dialogue, etc, cause if you don't, I can easily change it.  Sorry it's so short.  Please review!  Thanks

~alex~

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.

Chapter 5:  The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

            Rory pushed open the door to Luke's and waited for her mother to pass through.  It was nice to enter the warm and cozy diner.  Winter was surely upon them, and coffee was exactly what they needed.  The two Gilmores sat down at the counter and waited for service.  

            "I'm here to serve."  Jess offered lightly as he came up to them with a coffee pot in his hand.  He smiled slightly at Rory.

            "Oh, so I can 'Consider myself at home'?" Lorelai joked and broke into a fit of laughter as Rory joined in.  

            "Ha ha ha."  Jess dead paned at the obvious joke pertaining to the special 'treat' he had left on Rory's bed.  "Rory! I can't believe you watched _that_ with you mom!" He tone was fun loving though, and Rory played along.

            "I'm hurt!" She said in mock seriousness.  "Do you not know me at all? I could never deprive my mother of something so wonderful!"

            "Wonderful, meaning, I-will-never-let-Jess-live-this-down-wonderful."  Rory nodded.  "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it."  But Jess wasn't exactly joking anymore, and Rory sensed this.  He was truly glad that his offering was so pleasantly received, and he could tell by her thoughtful face that it had meant much more that it had meant to Lorelai.  Rory understood the deeper meaning.  

            Rory took something out of her jacket pocket.  "Here," She handed it to him.  "To ensure that the rest of Stars Hollow does not see.  God forbid your sacred reputation be tarnished with such innocence."  

            "Thanks."  He smiled slightly at her.  He was actually going to tell her to keep it, but decided against it for the reason she mentioned.  If someone with the wrong intentions saw that tape…it would be the end of him.  "Um, so, what would you like?"

            "Hot chocolate please."  Rory said and Lorelai looked at her shocked.

            "What's that?"

            "You heard me, Mom.  I'm gonna try something new, add a little variation.  It can't hurt."

            "Oh, on the contrary.  You'll be permanently scarred.  I can't believe you are doing this.  Totally going against your mother.  Fine, I don't even need you on my side any more.  More coffee for me."  She pouted in good fun.

            "Two coffees, Jess."  Rory changed her plans to pacify her mother, even though she knew that her mom wasn't in the least upset.  

            "Alright."  He poured the two cups and then went back to tending the other customers.  He had a break in fifteen minutes, and he hoped Rory would still be there then.  

            "Back to your old ways?" Lorelai smiled at her daughter.

            "Yeah, change isn't always a good thing." 

            "I don't want anything to change."  Lorelai said seriously.  She liked things the way they were.  She didn't want Rory to go to college, move out, leave her.  She wanted it all to be the same.  

            The mother and daughter continued to talk for the next several minutes before Lorelai decided she would do some grocery shopping.

            "Wanna come with?" Lorelai asked.

            "Nah, I think I'll just stay here, avoid confrontation."  Rory said coolly.  Of course she didn't want to see Dean this soon, and she also didn't want to leave without talking to Jess for a little while.

            "Oh, yeah, forgot.  Well, I'll meet you here in an hour, okay?"

            "Sounds good, bye Mom."  Rory waved as her mother left the diner and entered the windy town outside.  She looked down at her empty coffee mug contemplating her current status.  Dean was gone, and she liked it that way.  She had more freedom and she wasn't afraid to talk to Jess anymore, no more fearing that Dean might find out.  But now, she was having these feelings, feelings that she shouldn't be having.  There was Jess, a few feet away, pouring coffee, looking good.  Looking really good.  She hadn't noticed that she was staring at him, until he smirked and came over to her.

            "It's not polite to stare."

            Flustered, she responded.  "I was seeing how long it would take for you to come over and offer me another cup."  She waved her empty mug at him, but he didn't fill it up.  

            "I'm on my break now, wanna go read?"

            "Ok, but it depends."

            "What depends?"

            "What are we reading?"

            "I have two books on my list.  I read one, you read the other.  Hawthorne and Eliot."

            "Mmmm, The Scarlet Letter and Silas Marner.  Two classics with a common theme; acceptance into foreign settings.  Societal prejudices.  Is there a particular reason for your choices?"  After all, Jess was the bad boy who wasn't exactly welcomed into Stars Hollow.  Sure, there were very plausible difference, but still, there was a small weaving thread to form this particular relationship.  

            "No, not at all.  Just two very complex authors, with classical interpretations."  He actually hadn't noticed the tie between them and himself.  Rory was so…enlightening.  And gorgeous.  

            "Well, I call Hawthorne."

            "Deal."  He put down the coffee pot.  "I'm going on break, Luke." He called to Luke who was serving customers near the entrance.  Luke nodded in response so Jess led Rory upstairs.  

            "Here," He handed her his very worn copy of The Scarlet Letter.  She flipped through the inside.  It was as she had expected.  Jess had made notes in the margin.  Maybe he would expose her to new, unfathomable ideas.  She sat down on the couch and Jess collapsed down next to her.  They both began reading.  They weren't exactly interacting, like most normal teenagers would do when they hung out, but this was….

            ….nice.

            After about an hour, Rory looked up from her book to find Jess staring at her.  

            "You finish Customs House yet?" He asked when he noticed she had looked up.

            "Yep, just did.  That's some pretty tough stuff."

            "Yeah, not the most interesting."

            "I agree.  But now I've gotten to the good stuff."

            "Yeah, you have."

            "So, has Eppie arrived yet?"

            "Of course."

            "So, do you see it?" She looked at him and smiled.  It was sly smile.  

            "See what?"  He put the book down on his leg.  

            "The relationship between the two books?"

            "Love conquers all."  He stated, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

            "It does." She almost felt as though she needed to convince him.  

            "I'm not disagreeing."  Simply stated, full of meaning.

            "All Hester needed was Pearl to keep her alive.  All Silas needed was Eppie.  The two little girls showed them all the love they needed."

            "True."  He nodded.  "But…Pearl was obligated to love her mother.  And Eppie had no one else."

            "I see your point but Pearl and Eppie still loved them with all of their hearts.  That's what made the difference.  All you need is love.  Even if it's not passionate love."

            "Like between Romeo and Juliet."

            "I didn't know you're a Shakespeare aficionado."

            "I'm not." Jess told her.  Rory looked at him, straight into his eyes.  'Love conquers all' she repeated to herself.  All you need is love.  Someone to be next to you…

            He could feel her blue eyes boring down on him, and suddenly he felt shy.  He didn't want to pick his book back up; she was watching him like a hawk.  He stared down thoughtfully at his untied shoelaces, pretending to care.  But he knew she was having a moment.  One of those 'wow' moments when you realize something is so clear.

And then came his relief.  

"Rory?"  Lorelai shouted from the stairs.  

            "I guess I should go now."  He broke her stare and handed him the book.  "Thanks, interesting notes.  Never thought about it that way before."  She smiled and suddenly, something came over her.  She patted his head.

            _Oh my God, did I just pat his head?_ She thought, supremely embarrassed.  How moronic.  She quickly left the apartment and met her mom at the door.

            _Did she just pat my head?_ He thought.  It was cute.  Weird, but endearing, in a very, well, weird way.  But that's the way Rory was.  Quirky.  It wasn't above Rory Gilmore to pat people on the head.    

************

            Rory watched each snowflake flutter to the ground and cover Stars Hollow with a blanket of white.  It was the first snow of the season, and Rory was pleased it would be a white Christmas after all.  Such a great time of year.  Rory looked over at her mom, who walked beside her, and smiled.  She had no complaints. 

            "Ahh, the Gilmores, just who I was looking for!"  Taylor surprised them from behind on their walk to Luke's.  

            "Oh, Taylor."  Lorelai feigned excitement, all the while knowing she would soon be roped into some crazy stunt.  But she would bring her daughter down with her.  Ha ha, it would be fun…in a deranged sort of way.

            "So, Lorelai, I was wondering if we could have a big Christmas bash at the Inn this year.  What do you say?"

            "Well, I'm guessing if I say 'no', I'll have to reconsider.  So… I'll say sure."  She wasn't too excited about it though.

            "Ahh, great.  I knew I could count on you!  I'll drop off a list of the essentials tomorrow, giving you a week and a half to get everything ready.  I'm sure the town will be very helpful though."

            "Oh I am sure." She said sarcastically, looking at Rory, exasperated.  This was going to be…interesting, to say the least.

            "Ok, great, and Rory, don't think I'm leaving you out of this.  We have costumes for the _both_ of you!"  He offered a cheery smile and walked off in search of some other unsuspecting victims to rope into the party.  

"Costumes? Did he say 'costumes'?"  Rory sighed.  

            "Costumes. Yuk.  Well, hopefully they won't be so bad."

            "Mom, the word 'costume' entails 'bad'.  Especially when they are Taylor's costumes."

            "True that, sister."  She winked at her daughter and they continued walking.

            "Well, what do you know?  Taylor was finally able to get Luke decorate."  Rory pointed out the semi-festive diner not a hundred feet away.

            "Wow, Luke must have really been out of it when he agreed to that.  But I've got no complaints."  

            "Me neither.  Looks nice."  Rory said and Lorelai nodded.  The two of them entered the diner and breathed in the sweet aroma of pie.

            "Me want pie."  Lorelai joked as she sat at the counter.

            "Stop it, Lorelai." Luke warned.

            "Me want pie too!"  Rory played along.  Luke sighed, and gave up.  He went to get them some pie.  When he returned, he placed them down on the table in front of the girls.

            "Wow, Luke, you are really caving!  First Taylor's decorations, now this!  Should I shoot for some coffee? Or quit while I'm ahead?"

            "No coffee."

            "Darn.  Should have quit."  Luke poured some coffee for the both of them.

            "Only one cup."

            "Alright, thank you Lukie."

            "Don't call me 'Lukie'." He was stern, but that was just the way he was.  That was Luke, and it didn't bother Lorelai one bit.

            "So, what made you cave?"  She motioned to the lights and garland.

            "I made Taylor sign a contract.  Since I decorated for Christmas, he won't bother me for Easter or Thanksgiving next year."  

            "Sounds like a fair deal."

            "I like to think so."  Luke offered a rare smile and Lorelai figured he was hiding something.  She would figure it out eventually, though, so she didn't really care right now.

            "How's the pie?"  A familiar voice from behind Rory caused her to turn around.

            "It's good.  You make it?"  Rory asked Jess.

            "God no.  I'm no Betty Crocker."  Rory smiled at him, and he smiled back.  There was another one of those moments.  She'd been having a lot of those lately.  She and Jess had been hanging out a lot; reading, music, the bridge.  And in almost every encounter, she felt it again.  Like a little flutter.

            "Listen," Jess continued. "I've got a book I want you to read."

            "It had better not be Hemmingway."

            "Nah, it's not."  He smirked.  "It's better."

            "Alright, cool, what's it called?"

            "Sophie's World."

            "Ahh, Jostein Gaarder."

            "Oh, you've read it?"  He was slightly disappointed.  He had hoped to find a book she'd fall in love with.

            "No, just heard of it."

            "History of philosophy."

            "Should be fascinating then."  Another flutter.  She had to stop doing this.

            "Jess!"  Luke shouted.  "Get back to work."

            "Alright…Uncle Luke." He muttered and smiled before he left Rory to help the other customers. 

            After twenty minutes, Lorelai and Rory decided to get home before the snow-storm got too rough.  They put on their winter garments and were about to head out the door.

            "Rory, wait!" She felt an arm on her shoulder and she turned around.

            "Yes, Jess?"  His arm was still on her shoulder.  Another flutter.

            "Here's the book.  Tell me what you think."  He handed it to her.

            "Thanks.  Will do."  She smiled.  Flutter.  Her smile disappeared for a moment as she looked up.  She didn't know what compelled her to do so, but something did.

            It was mistletoe. 

            Jess looked up as well.

            Flutter.  Flutter.  Flutter.  Flutter.  Flutter.  Flutter.  Flutter.  

Rory couldn't control it.  Not one bit.  She smiled shyly, looking directly into his eyes.  He stared straight back at her and leaned in a little bit.  He had been waiting a long time for this moment…She leaned, he leaned.  And they were close.

Flutter.  Flutter.  Flutter.  

Just inches.

'Cause I need to be next to you  
  


_I need to share every breath with you  
  
_

_I need to know I can see you smiling each morning  
  
_

_Look into your eyes each night  
  
_

_For the rest of my life_

A/N: Ok, so I hope yall like this!  Please review!  I'll try to have more action next time! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	6. Mistletoe

A/N:  Thanks for the reviews!  Sorry, I guess that was evil of me….;) Special thanks to Kimberly and Sandy for their help!  Hope yall like this chapter!

Disclaimer:  I do not own these characters.

Chapter 6: Mistletoe

           Just inches.

           Rory could feel them moving closer and closer, and the anticipation was unbearable.  She wanted to speed up the seemingly slow process, but it was out of her control.  She wasn't in charge of her body, nor he of his; but rather some ethereal force.

           But the moment was soon shattered by the clearing of someone's throat.  Both Rory and Jess pulled quickly away, without the satisfaction of this long awaited kiss.  Rory turned around.

           Dean.  What an unpleasant surprise.

           "Um, excuse me, but you're blocking the door."  Dean icily said as he waited impatiently to gain entrance to the diner.  Jess stared at him coldly.

           "Oh, um… Sorry, I was just going."  Rory said, resigning to the fact the kiss wasn't going to happen. "Thanks for the book, Jess."  Not wanting the evening to be a complete loss, she gave him a hug.  They lingered for a moment in each other's arms, breathing in the other's intoxicating aroma.  Rory pulled away first, and hurriedly ran ahead to catch up with Lorelai.  Jess stared after her, moving to the side a bit to reluctantly allow Dean to come in.  

           "So…what was that?"  Lorelai asked her daughter as she joined her side.  They walked briskly along the sidewalk, not wanting to linger in the cold.  

           Rory looked at her mother. "Nothing."

           Lorelai raised her eye at Rory.  "Are you sure?  It looked like something."

           "Nope."

           "Nothing?"

           "Nothing."

           "Wanna talk about this 'nothing'?"

           "Nah."

           "What's with all of your mono-word-sentence-ism-ness?"  Lorelai asked, frustrated at her daughter's denial.  She knew perfectly well that was an almost kiss.  But now she needed the details.

           "Mom, that's not a word.  Not even a little bit."

           "Hah!  Got you to talk.  Now don't stop, spill."

           "There's nothing to tell."  Rory cursed herself for falling for her mother's weird mind game.  She was normally so good at outwitting her mother…

           "I beg to differ…"

           "You can't differ, you don't even know!"

           "Know what?"  She was trying another game.

           "Something…" Rory had caught this one and replied ambiguously.

           "Damnit!"  Lorelai pouted and gave Rory the 'puppy-dog' face.

           "Stop, mom."  Lorelai made a few annoyingly accurate whines.  "Mom!"  A few more.  "Fine, mom.  There was an almost moment between Jess and me.  But that was all!  It was just an 'almost moment'.  Happy now?"

           "Very.  Well, not really.  I'm not happy that it was an almost moment.  It should have been a moment."

           "Do you mean that?"

           "Of course, sweetie.  I can see it.  _I know_."

           "Know what?"

           "I know you know."

           "You know I know what?"

           "I know you know that you have feelings for Jess."

           "Stop with the I know's!"

           "You love Jess!"  Lorelai smirked.

           "No I don't!" Rory countered.

           "Yes you do!"

           "No." Rory was growing impatient.

           "Yes." So was Lorelai.

"Nuhuh."

"Yahuh." 

"You're wrong." 

"I'm right." Lorelai would never give up.  

"No you are not!"

"Yes I am!"

"You don't LOVE Jess!" Lorelai shouted, a trick up her sleeve.  Rory fell for this one all the time.

"Yes I do LOVE Jess!"  Rory realized her mistake in falling for another trick.  But she didn't care so much this time.  Her mother had made it clear and simple.  She loved Jess.  It all made so much sense.  The flutters.  When he comforted her so often. Her desire to talk to him and never stop talking to him.  

"Hah!  You do!"  Lorelai stated simply.

"You're right.  I do."

"I knew it." She boasted.

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Too late.  I was right.  I gave my daughter love advice.  I am the coolest mom."  Rory rolled her eyes.  "Now what?"

"I don't know."  Rory admitted.

"You could tell him?"

"No, what if he doesn't feel the same way?"  It would be positively mortifying.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you blind?"  Rory looked at her mother inquisitively.  "Rory, how can you not see how head over heels in love with you he is?!?!"

"What?"  Rory thought for a moment over her times with Jess.  She remembered back to the time when he had compared Shane to tea.  Was she the coffee?  Was Rory Jess's coffee?  "Ohhhhhhh."

"It is so obvious.  We talk about it all the time."

"Who talks about it all the time?"

"Me and um…..Me.  I talk about it all the time."

           "With whom though?"

           "Did you not just hear me?!?!? Me!"  Rory laughed at her mother's craziness. 

           "Mom, what do I do?"

           "Well you love him, and we're pretty certain it's reciprocated.  You've got two options.  Talk to him about it, be a brave soul.  Or just leave some subtle hints.  He's a smart boy, and if he is interested, he'll pick up on them."

           "Hmmm… What kind of hints do you have in mind?"

           "Touching his arm when you talk to him.   Drop a pen and give him a peek when you bend down.  Bat your eyelashes like there's no tomorrow…" Lorelai sighed, thinking back to her youth.  Her interrupted youth.

           "Mom!  That is so not me!  I can't do that."

           "You're right.  Doesn't suit you."

           "It shouldn't be this hard."

           "You'll figure something out.  Why don't you go take a bath.  They always help me think." Lorelai offered.

           "Alright.  Will do."  

           The mother and daughter soon arrived at their house and after depositing her jacket, Rory went right for the bathroom.  She needed to do some serious thinking.

************

           Rory sat in the lukewarm water and she began to shiver.  She had been in the bath for over an hour, and she hadn't thought of anything.  No hints.  Not one.  And now she needed to get out before she died of hypothermia and never got a chance to tell Jess how she felt.

           Rory pulled the plug and went to get up out of the bat tub.  And then it hit her, just like the cold air hit her naked body.  She knew exactly what she needed to do, after she warmed up of course.

           She wrapped a towel around herself and got dressed in some comfortable clothes and a jacket.  She wrapped her wet head in a hat, not wanting to waste any time.  She picked up a few things from her room and around the house.  

           "I'll be back later Mom."

           "Woah, wait, Ror.  Where are you going?"

           "I did some good thinking."  Rory smiled and her mother did too.  

           "Alright be careful.  Don't be too late.  And don't do anything I wouldn't do.   Or would do…" She winked at Rory as she bolted out the door.

"Bye Mom!"  She called from the porch.  But she didn't dawdle.  She ran.    

************

Jess sat himself down on the couch in the apartment.  They had been so close.  So close to kissing, yet so far.  If only it weren't for Dean.  If he hadn't interrupted them, Jess was sure they would have kissed.  And it would have been great.  But alas, it hadn't happened, and Jess didn't want to dwell on it.  

His thoughts were interrupted when Luke opened the door to the apartment.  Luke stood in the doorway, trying to figure out what to say.  

"Are you and Rory a couple? Luke finally asked.

"Nope," Jess replied without looking up from Catcher In The Rye.

"Then what happened down there?"

"Nothing."

"No, you kissed."

"No we didn't."

"Then what would you call it?"

Jess finally placed his book on his lap and looked up.  "We almost kissed, but it didn't happen.  Dean came and Rory left.  But boy am I glad to know we had an audience."  The last sentence was dripping with sarcasm.

"Jess, let's talk about this like adults."  Luke said seriously as he sat down on the other side of the couch.

"But, dear, uncle Luke, I'm still a minor."  Luke pointed out with a smirk on his face.  He loved to be difficult.

"Jess…"

"Fine, but there's nothing to tell."

"But why do I have this feeling that there is?"

"Okay, so something may have happened before."  Jess admitted.

"Something…like?" Luke urged. He knew it!

"I can't say."

"Why not?"

"Because I,…I just can't.  You're gonna have to accept that."  Warning signs went off in Luke's head.

"What?  What did you do to her?  If you hurt her…" Luke stood up threateningly.

"Jeez, relax Luke.  I didn't do anything to her."  Luke scoffed.  He did want to believe it though…

"Jess?"

"Drop it."

"But she---" Jess cut him off.

"We were dropping this, remember?"

"Fine."  He waited a minute and Jess picked up his book and began to read once more.  "So, you love Rory, huh?"

"Luke…"  Jess warned.

"Come on, Jess.  I'm happy for you!  Rory will be good for you."  Jess dropped the book.

"Well, even if I do, and I'm not saying I do, I don't think she is interested."  Jess sighed as he said this, replaying the almost kiss and the hug over and over in his head.  Although, she certainly seemed interested then.

"Be a man.  Tell her you are.  Ask if she is."  Luke stated bluntly.

"I'm not going to commit love suicide."

"Fine, Jess, I just can't help you then."

"Okay," Jess said shortly, a smile spreading across his face.  

"Since when do you smile?"

"Since she said yellow."  Jess finally realized what yellow meant.  He felt so dense, not knowing before, it was so obvious.  He had said that he needed to know all of those things about a potential girlfriend.  He already had known all of them about Rory, except for her favorite color.  And she told him that night, and she wasn't subtle about it.  It was actually blatant and obvious.  It was her way of telling him how she felt.

"Yellow?  What?"  Luke asked, thoroughly confused, but Jess didn't respond.  

He went back to his book, trying to get Rory to the back of his mind so he could concentrate, but Rory kept popping back.  It was pleasant though and he found himself smiling like a fool.  A fool in love.  

************

           After a while, Luke went back downstairs to the diner and Jess continued to read.  He was thoroughly enjoying Phoebe's conversation with Holden when he heard the door open again.  Assuming it was just Luke coming up after closing the diner, Jess didn't look up or pay any attention to the door.  But after not hearing any footsteps or Luke's greeting, Jess's curiosity got the better of him so he looked up.

           Standing there in front of him was a snow-covered and shivering Rory.  She smiled at him, but still did not move.  Shaking off some of the snow from her shoulders, she moved her hand to show that she was holding something, but Jess couldn't see what it was.  With her free hand, she removed her hat and her wet hair fell to her shoulders.  She shivered again, partly due to her frigidness and partly due to her anxiousness.  

           Jess thought she looked beautiful.

           He wanted to say something to her, but he didn't.  She looked like she was on a mission.  

           Rory finally walked up to him and stopped just inches away.  She lifted her occupied hand into the air above them.  Screw subtle hints.

           Mistletoe.

           "What are you doing here?"  His voice was just above a whisper.  He wanted to put his hands on her hips, bring her closer.  Keep her warm.  But just as he was about to do so, she shivered again and he lost his nerve.  

           "I needed to be next to you."  They smiled.

           Rory stood there for a moment, still holding the mistletoe up there.  Her arm was getting tired though, so she needed to make her move soon.

           And she did.

           In one swift movement, Rory leaned into Jess and pressed her lips against his.  She immediately felt her knees weaken and she fell into him her arm finally dropping, the mistletoe fluttering to the floor.  She wrapped both of her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him hungrily.  

           Jess couldn't believe this was happening.  He was kissing Rory, again.  But this time was better than at Sookie's wedding.  Not that their first kiss wasn't great…but this one was just amazing.  He assumed that this meant that she wanted to be more than friends.  Maybe this time she wouldn't run away.

Here with you, Near with you  
  


_Oh I  
  
_

_I need to be next to you  
  
I need to have your heart next to mine  
  
_

_For all times  
  
_

_Hold you for all my life  
  
_

_I need to be next to you_

A/N:  Happy?  LOL, please review and I hope yall liked it!!!!  There are probably only one or two more chapters left, we'll have to see.


	7. Need To Be Next To You

A/N:  Thanks for the reviews!!! Ok, so wow, this chapter was really hard to write, I just didn't want to disappoint yall!  And this is the last chapter, and then there will be an epilogue…maybe! Lol  OK, so I have a new fic coming up soon, called Bring Me Back, so please read and review that too! Thanks

~alex~

Disclaimer:  I do not own these characters.

Chapter 7:  Need To Be Next To You

           Jess reluctantly broke away from the kiss. He had decided that he needed answers before he would accept this.  Before he would continue.

           Rory looked at him confused.  Did he not want this?  But that couldn't be it after _that_ kiss.  It was amazing, and he hadn't tried to stop it for a while.  Rory suddenly wished that she hadn't screwed the subtle hints and had been a bit more prudish.  

           "Rory…" Jess began.  Rory sat and tried to avoid direct eye contact, but his eyes seemed to be trying to find her own.  

           "I'm sorry, Jess.  I guess I just assumed, and well, we all know that assumptions always turn out bad.  I should have just---" Rory looked up from her hands to find him smiling.  "What?  I don't see the humor in this situation."  

           "Rory, I'm not sorry you kissed me."

           "You're not?"  She smiled innocently.

           "Of course not."  Rory sighed with relief.  "But…"

           "No 'buts'."

           "What if it's a good 'but'?"

           "No 'buts' are good."  Rory declared.

           "Rory…" Jess sat down next to her on the couch.  "I just want to make sure that you aren't going to run away from me again."

           "You avoided the 'but'."

           "I know.  Seriously, though."

           "Ok, seriously."  Jess nodded at her.  She continued, "I know that what I did at Sookie's wedding was wrong, and unfair, and if I were in your position, I would hate me.  I was just confused though.  I had let my heart take over my brain, and seriously, that is dangerous.  And I kissed you, even though I was with Dean, who was actually at the wedding with me, and you were just supposed to be my friend.  So I freaked.  And I thought if I avoided confrontation for a while, I would get it out of my head that I had cheated on my boyfriend.  That's why I didn't say goodbye."  Rory looked at Jess to make sure he was still listening.  He smiled at her and took her hand in his.   He gave it a light squeeze and Rory took it as the signal to continue.  "So, then I was in Washington, and I tried to write you all these letters, but none of them turned out right.  I don't know why exactly, but I must have crinkled up a hundred 'almost' letters.  When I came back from Washington, you were with Shane, so I figured that any chance we might have had, sort of had flown out the window."

           "I guess I should have given you more of a chance to explain once you had gotten back from Washington.  But I just couldn't wait around for you."  Jess interjected.

           "I know, and I don't blame you.  But now, I like where we are, and I want to move further on, and I see you in my future.  I'm not going anywhere."

           "Me neither." Jess inhaled sharply.  He was about to say something else, but he just didn't know how to put it.  

           "So what now?"  Rory asked.  Jess smiled inwardly.  _That_ was exactly how he could've put it.

           "I honestly don't know."  He replied candidly.

           "Ok…Are we together?"

           "Do you want us to be together?" He asked.

           "Do you?"

           "Rory, you can't do that: ask questions to dodge other questions."

           "Yes I do."

           "What? Do you mean 'yes I can'?"

           "I want to be together."

           Jess paused before responding, even though he already knew what he was going to say.  "Me too."

           There was a long period of time where neither one said anything.  They just sat, enjoying each other's company.

           "Are we together then?"

           "Looks that way." He replied.

           "So it wouldn't be totally preposterous to do this…" Rory moved closer to him on the couch and leaned up against his warm body.

           "Not _totally _preposterous."  He smirked.

           "Well it's good we are setting the ground rules."

           "I agree."  Another comfortable silence.  And then Jess continued.  "So, I'm also guessing it wouldn't be '_totally_ preposterous' to do this…" He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in closer.  She rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on the top of hers.

           "Nope, still quite reasonable."  She joked, light heartedly playing along.

           "That's good."  Jess sighed.  This was very nice.  Some more silence, a bit longer this time.  

           "And I'm assuming that this…" Rory took her head away from his shoulder and kissed him quickly on the lips.  After the kiss, she kept her face very close to his, hoping to continue after her quick words.  "Is not going to make you think I'm a crazy girl."

           He could feel her breath on his lips.  

           "You, crazy? Never."  He resumed the kiss from where they had left off.

           Rory sunk into his arms, and the realization hit her that she was finally there.  She was finally with Jess.  She was finally in love.  And she wasn't going to let him go…ever.

********

           Rory looked up from her book.  After they had celebrated their new relationship, they had decided to read.  "I guess I should be going now."  She said sadly, not wanting to go home.

           "Yeah, it is getting late."  Jess sighed.

           "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

           "Of course."  He kissed her sweetly.  "What do you have planned?  Some reading, some more reading, and um…let me guess: more reading?  And a little bit of something else…" He hinted with a suggestive wink.  

           "Well…" She drew out the word and Jess knew that she had something up her sleeve.  He eyed her suspiciously.  

           "Speak."

           Rory obliged.  "Well, tomorrow _is_ the annual lighting of the town Christmas tree, and I _always _go with my mom, and we meet everyone there, and it's so much fun."

           "Oh the gaiety." Jess said sarcastically.

           "Jess, it'll be fun, and it'll be like our first date."

           "I'll go, but on one condition."

           "Ok…"

           "It's not our first date."

           "What do you mean?" Rory asked, puzzled.

           "I want our first date to be on New Year's Eve.  It's the start of the new year, and of a new relationship."

           "I like that idea." Rory was surprised at how sweet and romantic that was.

           "That's why I brought it up."  Jess joked as he got up from his comfortable position on the couch and went to retrieve Rory's jacket from the floor.  On his way to handing it to her, he got sidetracked to the window.  "It's really coming down."

           "I know, I hope I can make it home."

           "I'll walk you."

           "Jess, you don't have to."  But she secretly hoped he would.

           "I know."

           "Oh."

           "But I want to."  Jess smiled at Rory and she smiled sweetly back.  Jess helped her put on her coat and he dressed in warmer clothing.  

           The two of them set out in the snow, slowly trudging against the wind.  Jess clasped Rory's hand tightly, and although he did want to walk her home, he was thinking a little about how his walk back home would be a bitch.  But other than that, they were both perfectly content.  Occasionally they talked about books and music, like they usually did, but it never got tiring and they were always prepared to stimulate the other's mind.  

           After half an hour, Rory and Jess finally reached the Gilmore house, and Jess walked Rory up to the door.  

           "So I'll see you at the diner before the lighting, right?"

           "Caffeine fix necessary, so naturally."

           "Naturally."

           "But I am mostly coming to see you."  Rory smiled sincerely at him as she wrapped her arms around herself to warm up a bit more.  He pulled her into him to keep her warm.

           "Are you insinuating that you would rather see me than drink your precious coffee?" Jess probed.

           "Maybe…" There was a twinkle in her eyes.  He knew the answer.

           "Ok."  He replied simply and kissed her goodnight.  But it wasn't just a goodbye kiss; it was a bit more _involved_ than that. After the kiss, he continued, "Well, I best be going."  

           "Are you sure you don't want to come in and have some hot chocolate and gingerbread cookies?  My mom and I had a little Christmas baking insanity spree yesterday."

           "Thanks, but I'm thinking that since I'm going to this lighting with you tomorrow, I should probably keep some of my edge by refraining from the inevitable Christmas joy that you have just offered."  He was joking, and Rory knew that he really just needed to get home before the already terrific storm got any worse.

           "Understandable.  You must maintain that rep."

           "See you tomorrow."

           "Call me when you get home, so I know you got there alright, ok?"  Jess marveled at her compassion and worry.  But he didn't _want_ her to worry.

           "I will, don't worry.  Goodnight Elizabeth." He smirked, reversing the actions that had unfolded when he had first arrived in Stars Hollow, and when he had first met Rory.  

           "Elizabeth?"

           "Figure it out."

           "Pride and Prejudice."

           "Goodnight."  Rory watched as Jess walked away and into the snowy abyss. She sighed contentedly as she opened up the door to her house to find her mother leaning against the door.  Lorelai promptly fell to the floor.

           "Well hello, mother." 

           "Oh, Rory, you're home, I was just about to go check the mail and…" But Lorelai didn't continue with the charade.  "So you and Jess are finally together?"

           "Yep.  It's good."

           "So, how did you do it?  You know, tell him and all."

           "I kissed him under some mistletoe."

           "Wha-What?!?!  What happened to the hinting I suggested? And was this the same mistletoe from before?"

           "Oh, that…hmm…I liked my idea better?" Rory half asked, half told.

           "Well, obviously."  Lorelai said in that 'duh' manner.

           "And no, it was different mistletoe." 

           "Maybe that's why the mistletoe from the living room just mysteriously disappeared…" Rory looked away smiling, mockingly feigning her innocence in the matter.

"So you just let him go home without inviting him in?" Lorelai inquired.  It was nice of him to walk her home.

           "So, I guess you couldn't hear all too well from inside."

           "Just bits and pieces." Lorelai admitted not only to what she could hear, but that she was deliberately listening.  

           "I did invite him in, but he had to get home.  And plus, since he's going to the lighting with us tomorrow, he said he needed to keep up his bad boy image while he can, because his rep is doomed to some melting tomorrow."

           "He's going tomorrow?  Jess is partaking in a festive Stars Hollow tradition?" It was shocking!

           "You betcha.  He's doing it for me."  Rory blushed a little.

           "Aw, man, I have to hear what happened.  Change into something less wet and tell all."

           "Will do."  Rory smiled at her mom and left to go change.  

           Lorelai watched her daughter walk off and smiled inwardly when she saw just how happy Jess was making her daughter.  Even though Lorelai wasn't Jess's number one fan, she decided to try and form a semi-friendly relationship with him.  After all, she figured she would be seeing a LOT of him in the days, months, years, and in the lifetime to come.  

I need to be next to you  
  


_Need to be need to be next to you  
  
_

_Share every breath with you  
  
_

_I need to feel you in my arms babe  
  
_

_In my arms, babe  
  
_

_I need to be next to you_

So what do you think?!?!?! Hope it was okay!  I'll have an epilogue coming up soon, maybe.  Just let me know what you think by reviewing!!!! And like I said before, read my new fic when it comes out, and I'm going to also write another one soon too.  Both future fics…so stay tuned!


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope this epilogue does not disappoint! Sorry it took so long, but school's been really hard.  So please read and review! Thanks, and check out my new fics that'll be coming out entitled: Bring Me Back, Full Time, Through The Years, and Wrong Number.  LOL that's a lot, but I haven't actually typed them all up.  So thanks for reading and reviewing and if you've got lit fics, I'd like to add them to my site www.angelfire.com/al4/alely7  . Check it out and let me know at alely7@yahoo.com.**

**~alex~**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 8: Epilogue 

            Rory pushed open the unlocked front door and was welcomed by the sweet aroma of gingerbread.  And it wasn't burnt gingerbread, so that could only mean one thing.  Luke!

            "Mom!" Rory shouted as she made her way to the kitchen.

            "Rory!!!" Lorelai popped out of her seat and sprung herself at Rory.  The mother and daughter hugged like they hadn't seen each other in decades. 

            "Hey Mom," she continued to hug her mother.  After a few moments, they pulled apart.  "Hi Luke!"

            "Hey Rory, good to have you back." Luke welcomed.

"Sweetie, how are you? How was the ride? Traffic? It's really snowing out there.  Wait, where is Jess?" Lorelai immediately zeroed in on Rory asking question after question, not waiting for a response.  

"I'm right here," Jess called from the hallway.  Lorelai smiled.

"And you've come bearing gifts!" She immediately reached for the pile that Jess was carrying.  

"Oh, no you don't."  Jess backed away.  "I'm under strict orders not to let you open these before Christmas."  Lorelai pouted.

"But I _neeeeeeed_ something to tide me over." She began her whining charade.

"Mom, that's why at Thanksgiving I gave you that present-a-day advent calendar." Lorelai looked away.  "Mom, you didn't!"

"Fine, I didn't!" Lorelai tried to get out of it.

"Mom, you are only supposed to open one a day.  Not all of them in one day!"

"I know, I know, and I was doing really well, until I got to day 5, and I was sorely disappointed with that cheap piece of crap inside, so I um…opened 6, thinking it would be better.  But it wasn't!"

"So, then you continued on to open all of them, hoping to find what? A new pair of ice skates?" Jess's sarcasm rang true.

"Well, no, not ice skates, but at least something as good as the ones from the first 4 days.  I swear that those advent people are playing me.  They make their calendar seem _sooooo_ good because they give away good stuff in the beginning.  It's a conspiracy.  I think I'll add them to my list."

"Alright, you do that, Mom." Rory smiled, it was nice to be back.

"So, Rory, Jess, why don't you two sit down.  I made some gingerbread," Luke let out a grunt in response to her claim of the gingerbread.  "_Luke_ made some gingerbread and I want to hear all about college.  Don't leave anything out."

"Mom, you already know everything.  I talked to you on the phone two nights ago.  And I was back here for Thanksgiving three weeks ago."

"I know, but humor me." Lorelai stated and Rory nodded.

"Ok, so my roommate's name is Courteney." Rory heard Jess utter a faint 'rah rah', in reference to Courteney's cheerleading background, but Rory only smiled at him and continued.  "And she is really nice, pretty clean.  But we don't have many classes together.  And speaking of classes, they are going pretty well.  Most of my professors are interesting, except there is this one guy who---" Rory was cut off from her mother.

"You were right, I already know all about it.  You go, Jess." Rory pretended to be hurt but dropped the act once Jess began to talk.

"Well, I don't have a roommate, and you already knew that, but my apartment complex is okay.  You two saw it when you came to visit.  It's not Trump Towers, but it'll do.  And my classes are going well.  I just finished finals." Jess sat back in his chair and there was a moment of silence.

"Jess is at the top of all of his classes."  Rory proudly squeezed his hand.  

"Jess, that's great!" Luke was thrilled.

"Well, it's nothing too great, it is not Yale, only the community college."

"It's still great.  You are learning and experiencing new things.  And you get to live just a few minutes away from Rory."

"I'm not complaining."  Jess smiled one of his rare full out smiles.

"Well, I guess we should be going soon, they aren't going to wait for us to light that tree."  Lorelai stood up and the other three followed suit.  "Jess, you and Luke are going to sleep on the couch, bed, thingy while they fix up Luke's apartment.  Is that ok?"

Jess looked to Luke, not exactly wanting to sleep in the same bed as his uncle, but he didn't really have much of a choice. "Yeah, that's fine."  Jess replied and Luke grunted.  Luke wasn't exactly thrilled about this either.  

"Ok, well, we'll leave in like ten minutes then."  Lorelai pushed Rory to her room and left the nephew and uncle to re-acquaint themselves. Once Lorelai and Rory made it to Rory's old room, Lorelai closed the door and sat on the bed.

"So, Ror, how are things with you and Jess?" Now was the time for gossip.

"Great." Rory couldn't hide her smile.

"I can see."

"Yeah, these past few months have been great.  After classes we go to cafes and read, and look for vintage books.  And sometimes we go to concerts."

"Sounds very fairytale."

"It is.  And we're coming up on one year."

"True, true. So you are fairly committed?"

"Oh yeah."

"Can you see him being, like you know, _the one_?" Lorelai asked seriously.

"Yeah," Rory shyly admitted.

"He's good for you."

"I know, but enough about me, how's this thing between you and Luke going?"

"Well…it's only been a couple of dates, but I know him so well that it seems like…

********

As the foursome walked back to the Gilmore house from the tree lighting, they gradually spilt into twosomes.  

"I've got a surprise for you when we get back."  Rory admitted to Jess.

"Oh yeah?" He placed his arm around her shoulder and she fit perfectly into place.

"Yeah, I hope you like it."  Then they were silent for a while.  "It's nice being back."

"You know, I never thought I would say this, but it is nice being back in Stars Hollow."

"Yeah, you know it's not so bad."

"Well, it stopped being 'so bad' once we got together."

"Stop," Rory lightly commanded.  "You are making me blush." Rory and Jess both laughed and Jess kissed her on the cheek.  He was so happy.

The couples continued to bask in the glory of love the whole walk home.  Back at the house, Jess followed Rory into her room and Lorelai and Luke sat talking at the kitchen table.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna come with me?"

"Where?" He asked cautiously.

"To see what Rory and Jess are up to."

"Lorelai, give them privacy."

"I just want to make sure that they are sticking to G." Off Luke's stare, Lorelai corrected herself, "PG..." another stare, "…13."

"I wouldn't worry about what they are doing now, I would worry about what they do back in New Haven.  Without you watching over their shoulder."  

Lorelai stood up shocked. "Oh my God, you are so right! I'm going to have to move there, or enlist a full time spy…"

"I take that back. I didn't say that." Luke groaned knowing he had just made the situation more complicated.

"Yes you did.  How much do you think a spy would cost?"

"Lorelai, don't worry, Rory's a smart girl, and Jess has definitely been softened by Rory."

"But…"

"Ok, I'll go with you to check on them." Luke reluctantly acquiesced. Anything to stop the madness.

Lorelai walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Rory's door, which happened to be slightly ajar, to her good fortune.  Luke positioned himself just behind Lorelai and they both had a good view of Rory and Jess.  Lorelai was surprised to see that all they were doing was talking; the two were sitting Indian style across from each other on the bed.  

Oblivious to the on lookers, Rory and Jess continued their conversation.

"Ready for your surprise?" Rory asked. At this point, Jess was a little bit scared after seeing Rory's facial expression, but nodded his head anyway.  Rory bent over the bed and picked up a magazine.

"Cosmo?" He asked.

"Yep, they have this cool exercise thing I want to do with you."

Jess rolled his eyes.  Rory handed him a pen and piece of paper.

"Ok, so what you do is write two things you are grateful for, two things that make you happy, and two things that you wish for in the future.  Not so hard, right?"  Rory chirped and Jess eyed her for a moment before quickly scribbling his responses. Both he and Rory were done in just minutes and Lorelai tried to read what was written on the paper from afar, but to no avail.

"You read yours first." Rory demanded.

"Why do I have to go first?"

"Because I said so." Rory laughed and Jess cleared his throat to read the list.

"Alright.  I am grateful for your love and your friendship." He looked up to see her smile, and he continued.  "Your heart and your smile make me happy." He looked up once more to see her grinning.  "There it is." He pointed to the smile on her face and she blushed.  He continued. "And I wish that in the future, you'll always love me and there will never be a day when I don't get to see you smile." Jess placed the paper down on the bed and Rory leaned forward to kiss him.  Her very similar paper fluttered to the floor where Lorelai was able to discern just how much Rory loved Jess.

Lorelai left the door and walked back into the kitchen.  Luke sat across from her at the kitchen table and squeezed her hands.  

"I don't think he'll ever hurt her." She admitted.

"Me neither.  He really does love her.  He did follow her to college."

"I know."  She paused.  "But if he does hurt her, I get first dibs on…"

"We'll do it together."

But they both knew that they would never need to.  Rory and Jess were together forever.

Telling my heart I didn't mean it  
Pretending I've run from these feelings for so long  
that I was better off alone  
But I know that it's just a lie  
So afraid of taking a chance again  
So afraid of what I'd feel inside  
  
But I need to be next to you  
I need to share every breath with you  
I need to know I can see you smiling each morning  
Look into your eyes each night  
For the rest of my life  
  
Here with you, Near with you  
Oh I  
I need to be next to you  
  
Right here with you is right where I belong  
I'd lose my mind if I could see you  
Without you there is nothing in this life  
That would make life worth living for  
I can't bear the thought of you not there  
I can't fight what I feel anymore  
  
'Cause I need to be next to you  
I need to share every breath with you  
I need to know I can see you smiling each morning  
Look into your eyes each night  
For the rest of my life  
  
Here with you, Near with you  
Oh I  
I need to be next to you  
  
I need to have your heart next to mine  
For all times  
Hold you for all my life  
I need to be next to you  
  
I need to be next to you  
Need to be need to be next to you  
Share every breath with you  
I need to feel you in my arms babe  
In my arms, babe  
I need to be next to you

A/N: Well, I hope this didn't disappoint you.  Please review!! Thanks for reading! 

~alex~


End file.
